


Leaving or Staying?

by CanaryWarrior



Category: POKEMON Detective Pikachu (2019)
Genre: Gen, Harry is always angsty when it comes to Tim, Harry is scared of losing Tim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 08:37:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20355574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanaryWarrior/pseuds/CanaryWarrior
Summary: Harry overhears a conversation between Tim and his friend over the phone and naturally assumes the worst.





	Leaving or Staying?

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea that popped into my head. I hope you all enjoy it!

Things between Harry and Tim were awkward. They haven’t spoken in ten years, which Harry blames himself for. He kept telling himself that Tim decided to stay for a reason- to rebuild their relationship, which was easier said than done. They still had trouble speaking to each other. Harry supposed that he should try harder. He was lost in thought until he heard Tim’s voice from his bedroom (and yes, it still had all the childhood decorations).

“Yeah, I shouldn’t have thrown away that train ticket,” Tim said. 

Harry’s heart dropped. Did Tim really mean that? Was he going to leave? Harry blamed himself, it was his fault. He should’ve tried harder to make Tim welcome and repair their relationship. Hell, he should’ve tried harder during the past ten years. He hadn’t spoken to his son since he was a child. Why didn’t he? Harry mentally kicked himself. No wonder Tim didn’t even realize that the talking Pikachu he solved a mystery with had the same voice as the father he hadn’t seen in ten years.

“It doesn’t matter, I’ll just buy another one, it’s no big deal.” Tim responded nonchalantly. 

Harry put his head in his hands. Tim was leaving, of course he was leaving. Why would Tim want to stay with a father who wasn’t there for him for a decade? He couldn’t blame him.

“Yeah, thanks Jack, I would really appreciate if you picked me up. I’ll check the train schedule and let you know which train I’m taking.”

Yep, it really was happening. Tim was leaving. Harry felt as if someone ripped his heart out of his chest. Pikachu, sensing that Harry was upset, went over to him and rubbed against his arm. Harry was grateful for comfort, but couldn’t help but wonder how different things would be if Harry reached out to Tim more. Maybe Harry should’ve gotten on a train to see Tim a few times. He should’ve called more. He should’ve done more, and maybe he would still have his son.

“I’ll have to say good bye to Lucy first. Her schedule has been crazy since the incident, but we’re going to have lunch later,” Tim said cheerfully.

Harry allowed himself to grin a bit. Lucy and Tim were great friends, and there was definitely something more there. They got along great, and it was obvious that they had feelings for each other. If Tim left, what would happen? Harry supposes they could have a long distance relationship, especially since Tim is a train ride away. Maybe Harry could still catch glimpses of his son if he decided to come to Ryme to visit Lucy, because why would Tim want to visit him? Harry really messed up.

“Thanks again, Jack. I’ll talk to you later, bye!” Tim said goodbye to his friend and exited his room. He saw Harry with the saddest expression on his face and got concerned. “Dad, is everything okay?”

“Yeah, don’t worry,” Harry answered. “So, um… are you going back to Leventown?”

Tim nodded. “Yeah, I need to get my stuff. My clothes, shoes, some books… “

Wait, so Tim wasn’t leaving permanently? “Oh, how long will you be gone?” Harry asked cautiously.

Tim shrugged. “A couple days, maybe a week? I have to pack up a lot of my stuff and officially quit my job.”

All of Harry’s worry disappeared. Tim wasn’t leaving forever, he was just going to get some of his belongings to move in with him! “Oh okay, when are you leaving?”

Tim looked confused. “Tomorrow, remember? I told you I was going out of town?”

Harry vaguely recalled that conversation. “Oh, right, of course I remember!”

Tim looked amused. “It’s my own fault for telling you while you were drinking coffee at one in the morning doing paperwork”

Harry supposed Tim had a point, but he would never admit to having a caffeine addiction, especially not to his son. “I was probably distracted by the paperwork,” he joked weakly.

Tim chuckled. “Sure, blame the paperwork. I was actually wondering if you wanted to come? I know it’s last minute, but we could pack up my stuff faster?” Tim asked nervously.

Harry’s heart soared. “I’d like that very much, kid. I can take a few days off from work. Yoshida’s going to be so surprised that I’m using my vacation days.” When Harry arrived in Ryme, he threw himself into his work and just never stopped. Now, Tim wants to spend time with him!

“Cool,” Tim smiled. “Well I have to go meet Lucy now, so I’ll see you later.” Tim waved at his father and Pikachu as he walked out.

“See ya,” Harry waved as Tim left his, no, their apartment. Harry couldn’t believe how terrified he felt when he thought Tim was leaving him for good. He knows he didn’t do anything right in terms of being a father for ten years, but maybe he’s doing something right now? Harry smiled, which made Pikachu smile too. He then picked up his phone to call Hide, who was probably going to have a field day with Harry finally using his vacation days.


End file.
